The Girl of the Tardis
by Dream I Dare
Summary: When the Master when back to the End of the Universe he found something he'd never imagination. A story of the Doctor's ghost, now very much real.
1. Chapter One

She sat in the chair staring at the wall, thinking. This room was the one she hated the most on the whole ship. But she had no family and since the fight and had been "unwell" so she stayed there.

The leaders had decided to try something new and dangers, she knew that. Being in the sick bay all day she heard this thing and saw people come in but never leave.

Today was different though, she could feel it. Something she felt a long time ago but know grew strong. She shook her head still looking at nothing, the first movement in days and started to think of other things. She had memories of things that other never spoke of and things they never heard of. Animals were one. She'd tried when she first came to talk to people and talk about animals her sister used to talk about like puppy dogs and K9 but beside the future kind no one know what an animal was, so they couldn't talk back to her thinking it part of her condition.

She turned her head as the door opened and a young blond man walked inside. Well he looked young but she know he was older the he seemed. One of the doctors were talking to him but she could see that what the man was saying wasn't what he was focusing on. He turned and looked over at her straight in the eye. And that when she knew her life would be different in one way or another.

He walk over and her too fast heart beats beating faster. "You're new." It was a simple statement not question just facts. He laughed a bit and looked down at her.

He laughed a haunting laugh looking around as the doctors beside him looked nerves as if, if she was to speak he would stop whatever he came to do."

"You have something else on your mind don't you what is it. Other things then what are around you."

She looked up and he saw a small amount of hope crept into her eyes. That someone else might understand. "Do you know what a dog is?"

Shock seemed to be the emotion that cover his face so she kept talking. "My sister spoke of metals dogs but for dogs to be made of metal they must first be dogs made of flesh."

The nurse lent over and whispered the fact that the child was full of funny images and the fact she'd never had a sister and just turned up out of no-where years ago still looking the same as today. The young girl rolled her eyes years of wisdom in pass over in a seconded as she lost interest in the man and looked over to Anna one of the nurse she was look at me with worry and she know something besides this man was going to go wrong.

"So child how do you get here if you know everyone here but have no family and everyone here knows you but not your family?"

She turned back to him her face ready to answers the question but searching to see if he truly wanted the answers.

"There was a War" she spoke softly her mind in a different place only just seeing the shape of the man in front of her "these people here have only even seen fight but the war my family forces me to escape, it was worse then what going on in the next room tenfold, worse then any other war. You know about it. It what you escaped and why you are here."

"Oh and how do you know that? How do you know I haven't been her in the night and seen you?"

"I know the all come in the day, none at night and besides I would of felt you over everyone else." Her hand reached forward rest on the metal bar for the elderly and children, her first finger dropped and down then her second and dropped again and again making a rhyme that was sent though the room, causing all the staff to look up at the noise the girl had made more then she had ever made and the Master stood shock running though his.

He grabbed her wrist off the railing her finger continued to tap for a few seconds. "Where did you find that?!" the anger and fear clear in his voice as any a bell. He opened her mouth answers as his grip around her wrist tied causing her pulse to pump stronger. The man looked down as her felt her pluses and how fast her heart beat was as if "I have two." He looked in shock at her. As a child see could tell straightaway that he was the same but he had taken time.

"The war. How did you escape?"

"My sister the one who spoke of the dogs she sent me away, far away. It my pod locked onto the nearest life source and hide me in this ship. I haven't learnt I've forgotten most of my land or any land just sitting her for year. They sent me here as soon as I was found, the poor sick girl no family not knowing where she is speaking of things that don't exist."

He open his mouth to speak again but stopped as the drip hooked into her arm had a flush of blue causing the liquid going into my system to go blue then into her arm.

"What, what's happening?" The blond man ask panic starting to show in his face.

"I don' sleep like them so they put me to sleep each night so I do sleep. So that I'm health."

She took a deep breath then her eyes widen suddenly. "Oh, oh no," her voice dropping at end.

She looked over to the girl who looked just pasted 18 "Kat-i-a-y you said it wasn't going to happen to me not for year," shame covered the girl's face.

"What? What's happening?" concern covering his face at the thought of something being wrong that only he didn't know about.

"Next step. Simplyfiy the mind then turn me into a bot. See silly human they don't understand so here I am being turned to a bot, my family gone. Too bad they didn't send me the other way, back I mean. Gallifrey would have been nice to see." See took a deep breath. Her last before she stops being her in every respect. She mostly die before they converted her, she thought, in both mind and her body.

The last thing she heard as the world when black for the last time the anger yells familiar to her childhood.


	2. Chapter Two

When she woke, well she didn't know what to think. See what they had given her had already started to change her mind. Not that see knew for her she had an understanding of what see knew but no more. No questions to ask.

So when she found herself in a room not like the last one she was in, she didn't questions it. She had spent most of the on that ship after leaving her home and did not question her moving. Her mind was now simple, but not knowledge less. She soon rose and found herself in a lavender dressing gown to her feet. She made no questions as she walked thought the hallways.

She soon came out at a room, darked by the red lighting and she could not help but feel sad as she saw the same mad man as small as before walking around changing setting and dials. He was trying so hard for an answers but he would not find it til the end. She signed and he heard her turning around as he did. He frowned, now that he looked at her she seemed much younger and simpler. The syrup she was given was to make her mind simpler for the conversion and he did not know if he had made it in time to save her. Besides the Doctor this was the only person who he could talk to and have a chance at understanding.

He shook his head as he moved to the other side. She on the other hand moved to the steps away from the middle of this unknown room as she started to feel both the machines and the mad man's pain.

"So what do you think?" he was looking to find the answers to he's questions of if he saved her.

"You did save me you could say, but why are you destroying her?" Shock cover he faces as he say how she carries the same view that the machine was a being. That could have an ending to a life like any other.

"So this machine has emotions then?" He asked wanting to see if her mind was as strong as it was to start with.

She rolled the question over in her mind before she felt a strong vibration from the stairs and feeling that the worst was to come for the ship. She stood, holding on to the hand rails and took one slow step back. "I think you will find out. Because if you start this, what you wish for most of all will be taken from who and you won't ever be able to get it back."

She could see him think. Thinking over what he wanted more before shaking his head. "No, no now see I can get what I want and I promise you I will help you see this." He walked round to the side he had not yet. "It will be worth it, I'll show you." He pulled a leave on the panel and bars slowly start to come down the console. He smiled slightly as he looked to the girl then walked to the door. His smiled widen as he saw in was done and in place ready for the next part of the plan. He turned to look at the child and bring her down to see the wonder, when he saw what he had done.

The child stood there, still on the step a look of expectance cover her face as horror covered the man's. He had known the machine would not like what had happen to her, but that she would go this far twisting what he had told it to do. See the machine, unable to cope had shut itself down and block of the corridors leaving the child on the other side to the Master.

She looked at him, a small tear in her eyes as they ran freely down his face.

She turned following the steps and into the hallway as the he's yells faded away and the red of the ship faded to light grey.


	3. Chapter Three

She been here for a while and knew how it work but didn't know why or what for. See the ship was big and infinite all at the same time, so if you walked deep enough you would come to the end of this time and in to another. Sometimes a simple door separated them others a door behind a panel. Almost everyone was a door, only no one looked. Some didn't even know they were doing it. Clara when she was speaking to herself, she didn't know how many times she walked thought that same door.

It also made time move differently for people travelling without them always knowing. See seen it work on people, the pretty one and Amy, time running faster for one person then another, it was how the companies could sleep for hours but only be a short time for the Doctor. Or how he could escape for days and they would never know.

But she knew that this Tardis had not always been the Doctor's. Travelling thought the doors with the Tardis showed her this. She saw people and they saw her only think her a ghost or a soul. Tardises did have souls. She at this thought as she walked thought another door to a console room the door had never seen before the ship have ever been considered a museum piece.

She smiled as she changed out of this dress for some wedding into a simple dress from the early 1900's one earth. She had to say she loved the different dress down to her ankles and elbows. She had of times to choose from time to choose from and this is what she ended up with. She shrugged and left the room humming to herself before walking over to a panel causing lovely fiddle music to play from the ship.

She giggled as she heard the panic from the control room as she twirled into the control room have with what played.

"What is it what going on? Is it a warning what are we meant to do!" What seem to be the leader of the group turned to him not knowing what to say. They heard a giggle and all turned not knowing what to expect.

"Your silly boys you know. All that studying you do and look, you don't know music when you hear it. Now it is different from yours but come on it not that hard." She had to say she was enjoying their looks of confusions.

"How... How did you get? This is brand new tech and it is a Level 4 crime to break in." He was trying to sound strong she thought, but he wasn't doing a good job.

She started swinging her legs an act that somehow seemed fearful. "You know," She started, "Some very smart people believe that ships like this have souls." She jumped down starting to dance around the counsel pulling leavers, music still playing. "And their right a ship like this is grown and cared for from a young ago and should be thought its whole life, so why shouldn't have a souls?"

She stopped spinning in front in of the Captain smiling as she looked up at him. He looked back down at him with a look that showed he felt he needed to be back in charge. "Well I don't know how you got on Missy but I swear," He was cut off as she started to giggle twirling once again.

"You silly man, look at you trying to take control when you just told one of the boys here who would be there down fall. Not that there's any Timelords named "Missy" isn't that right Rassilon?" She jumped up on the console around the centre much like War's and Twelve's, grinned at the boy you first asked the questions. She had to say the look on his face and the rest was worth giving away that tiny bit of info.

"Have you tried looking at the film recording? I mean come on I didn't walk thought the door." The Captain quickly got his men to work before ordering a scan of the girl.

"Sir she didn't come in she just appear for this corner is didn't walk from anywhere and no forms of teleports have been used either." She tutted as he said the last part.

"So you really think a teleport could get thought a Tardis? Their only two items that can do it and one of them isn't even in this universe. She turned to the wall away from the all. "Hi guys I suggest Old Eyes crossover of Doctor Who and Narnia and AnaDona's Jumping Through Time that a good one to."

"What are you on about child!" he had to say he was worried from this creature.

"Sir," the very young Rassilon once again trying to find he's place, "Sir I got the machine to scan her and the words she's speaking, I don't know how but she is speaking Gallifreyan but the words she is using are not from this time. The ship shows that she speaks of things from 21st century Earth mostly from the English speaking part but her clothes from 19th century but she is not human. That fact she wears no shoes is from many other plants and her ribbon is not from this galaxies either."

"What about her race?" if he knew her race, the captain thought, she would nowhere near as frightful.

"That's the thing sir," Rassilon started, "She has none. All that comes up are pictures of her smiling."

He turned the screen so the captain could see. The captain paled. He turned to the girl and she smiled almost in a kindly way. "You know I have to say out of you and Jack you might just be taller.

He's eyes opened. This the first time she had spoken of another person. "Who is Jack?" Maybe just maybe this creature had a weakness. She grinned slamming the button causing the ship to rock as another song started.

"Oh you know just someone who travels on the ship later." She smiled knowing as she spun around the room as it still rocked.

"Gallifreyan?" He asked in the hope for more information or a least a reason why she been her in the future.

"You wish." She sang back as she hopped down the stairs starting to walk off into the corridor. "Not everyone that travels on these ships are Gallifreyan." She was soon out of sight of the 6 men on deck with worries of how to explain is to anyone. "And remember," she called "ships like this do have souls."

o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o

So now who know why Timelords believe Tardises have souls. They were on the Tardis, the Doctor's but since Susan made up the name TARDIS so the Timelords should of called it Time and Relative Dimension(s) in Space, by it long name but I did not want to have to keep writing this.

Hey guys thank you to all who have read this. Big thanks to SlytherinHolmes lovely name but the way. I will update soon and if you guys have any idea on people, time or locations to use, suggest away.


End file.
